


Love Me For The Night

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, did i say smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Painfully shy Vegeta has trouble talking to women and decides to pick up a lady of the night. He meets the beautiful prostitute, Bulma and has a sensual night he will never forget.





	Love Me For The Night

Vegeta blew out a nervous breath as he looked into the rear view mirror to curl his bang perfectly over his eyes in front of his black mane that swooped up into flame like peak. He adjusted his rectangular, wire rim glasses over his sharp, charcoal eyes before straightening his blue plaid, long-sleeve button up shirt over his khaki pants. The night had long grown dark in West City and he had parked his black sedan on the curb of a notorious seedy area. He wasn't the only one as he saw a few other cars slowly driving by the area while men and women were hidden in the shadows to sell drugs or sex. 

Vegeta didn't dare to turn off his car as he scoped out the area carefully and he jumped when he heard a sudden tap on his passenger window. He glanced over and his eyes grew wide, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was peaking into his car with a secretive smile. She had big eyes, bluer than any ocean, a pert nose, and ruby red full lips in a heart shaped face that was framed by turquoise curls cascading down her shoulders. 

Vegeta fumbled for the button to roll down the passenger window and she smiled brightly at him. "Hey there, it's a little cold out here, can I join you?" She purred with a throaty voice that had Vegeta swallowing hard. 

Vegeta licked his dry lips and nodded, "Yeah… sure." He moved to unlock the door for her and she opened it to slip in. Vegeta blinked at her outfit as she sat and closed the door. She was wearing a plum red, off the shoulder crop top that dipped dangerous low between her full, large breasts, exposing her tiny waist as her shiny black skirt hugged her rounded hips, and barely touched the top of her thighs with a zipper slit to the side to show some of her creamy inner thigh. Her legs were covered with thigh high stockings with a lace border held by garters as she wore black suede, high heeled ankle boots and she pulled her whole outfit together with black fur coat. "If it's cold, why are you dressed that way?" 

The woman leaned back in the seat with a knowing smile, "This is my work uniform."

Vegeta glanced at her shyly, "What kind of work do you do?" 

She brushed a strand hair behind her ear, "You can say I'm an… entertainer."

Vegeta’s eyes roamed her body curiously, landing on her breasts that seemed to struggle to stay in her top, "I see."

"So tell me, what's a good looking guy like you doing around here?" She asked as she pushed her shoulders back to press her breasts forward for his view. 

Vegeta blushed, his ears turning red as he looked away to stare at the steering wheel, "I…I'm wanting to… make new friends."

She hummed in interest, "What kind of friends?"

Vegeta felt his blush seep down his neck, "A… special kind of friend."

She scooted a little bit closer as she turned her body toward him and he could see the pink of her nipple from the corner of his eye. "Do you mean a friend with benefits?" She asked as she trailed a finger down between her breasts and he felt his cock twitch. 

Vegeta clenched his fists against his thighs, "I…" He closed his mouth for a moment before whispering softly, "Yes."

He jerked minutely when he felt her soft hand cover his tightly held fist. "You've never done this before," she stated rather than asked. 

Vegeta’s heart hammered in his chest as he glanced at her delicate pale hand over his large one. "No, and I…"

"What is it?" She asked patiently, stroking his hand encouragingly. 

"I don't… I've never really touched a woman," he closed his eyes painfully at his confession. 

"I see," she said with no judgment in her voice. "Have you watched porn?" 

Vegeta’s face felt like it was on fire, "I… yes."

"But you never seen a woman's pussy up close?" She asked as she slipped her hand away. 

Vegeta wanted to smash his head into the steering wheel, "No…" He heard the rustling of clothing and he looked over to see her shimming her skirt up, spreading her legs wide. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw that she was wearing crotchless panties as she exposed her delicate folds with a tuft of blue curls nestled above it. "What are you…"

"Do you want to touch me? If you don't like it, I can find you another… friend," she said as she slid her fingers down between her lower lips, stroking herself before using her fingers to spread them apart for his view. 

Vegeta was breathing hard as he stared at her pink sex, "What should I do?"

She smiled at him seductively as she slowly reached over to take his hand and pried his fingers open. He watched entranced as she brought his hand toward her mouth and wrapped her red lips around his long, thick middle finger. Vegeta’s breath hitched as he felt her tongue coat his finger with saliva, sucking on it as she gazed at him heatedly. She slowly pulled out his wet finger from her mouth, "Since we're becoming friends, I should tell you my name." She led his hand toward her womanhood and Vegeta swallowed audibly as she spoke, "I'm Bulma."

"V… Vegeta," he choked out as he watched his finger disappear in her folds. He gasped at her softness as she used his finger to rub her clit in slow circles. She made a small noise as she brought his finger lower and guided him into her entrance. Vegeta felt his finger become engulfed in dewy flesh, soft as silk and he felt blood began to fill his member. 

"What do you think?" She asked gently as she pushed his finger inside her to his knuckle. 

"It's nice," he blurted out as he tested the feel of her muscles by wiggling the tip of his finger. 

She gave a slight moan with a small smile, "Only nice?"

He glanced up at her with curiosity and lust, "Can… can I see you cum?" 

She blinked at him as though his request was unusual before smiling, "Do you want to help me?" Vegeta nodded enthusiastically and she grinned wide before pulling out his finger and thrusting it back in. She arched her back slightly as she gave a small whimper, "Do that, pump your finger into my pussy."

She showed him again until Vegeta understood and took over, at first tentatively thrusting his finger inside her and slowly speeding up. Bulma moaned a little louder as she slipped her hand up to her swollen clit and started rubbing it between her fingers. Vegeta was breathing harder in excitement as he sped up and could hear her breaths grow short, her legs squirming beneath her. 

"Add another finger," she ordered. Vegeta was a little unsure but he obeyed, sliding a second finger inside her and pushing her entrance wide. She groaned as she rocked herself on his fingers, "Faster… harder."

Vegeta did as she commanded as she put more pressure on her clit, rubbing it furiously and he could feel liquid paint his fingers. He watched as she brought her free hand to her breast, slipping it underneath her top and massaged her nipple, rolling it with her fingers. "I'm cumming," she gasped as she pinched her clit hard. Vegeta felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers and he looked on in awe as she tilted her head back to give a small cry of pleasure. She slowly brought her rocking to a stop but Vegeta continued his thrusts as he felt her twitch on his hand. She brought her hand down on his to stop him and she glanced at him with a relaxed expression, "That was good."

Vegeta felt a little pride from her words and gently removed his fingers from her warmth. He saw a sheen of moisture on his fingers, dripping down his hand and he separated his fingers to see her fluid string between them. She took his hand to bring his fingers to her lips, engulfing them with her mouth to lick them clean and Vegeta felt his heart pound in his ears as he made eye contact with her. He was shocked but turned on as he watched her taste herself, suckling on his fingers with an obscene moan. "Vulgar…" Vegeta whispered in wonder and she smiled around his fingers before slipping them out of mouth. 

She licked her pouty lips and he followed the movement, licking his own lips as though he could taste her too. "So, do you want to be my friend?" 

Vegeta glanced back up to her eyes and could see interest there. He nodded without thought, "Yes."

She smiled prettily, "Should we… strengthen our friendship somewhere else?" 

"I… booked a room… in a hotel," Vegeta blushed as he looked away. 

"Yeah? Shall we go there?" She asked as she released his hand to straighten her skirt back in place. He stared at his fingers that were slick from her mouth and her feminine fluid with curiosity, tentatively he brought them to his own mouth and slipped them between his lips. He tasted a sweet, tangy flavor and he groaned as he licked his fingers clean. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with a playful grin, "There's more where that comes from."

Vegeta’s ears burned at her words and how he reacted to her taste as he turned to put his hands on the steering wheel, "Put your seatbelt on." He saw her smile from the corner of his eye as she fastened up and he pulled away from the curb, trying to stay within the speed limit in his excitement. He felt her stare as he drove and glanced at her to find her observing him as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He could feel his face heat up as he went back to concentrating on the road, "What is it?" 

"I'm curious," she began with a tilt of her head. 

He gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles going white, "About why I've never…"

"No,” she interrupted. “What I want to know is what do you want to try? " she questioned as she continued to watch him. 

"T-try?" he asked with confusion. 

"Yeah, try… blow job, eating pussy, missionary, doggy style, sixty-nine, anal… what's your fantasy?" She gave a tiny shrug. 

Vegeta gaped at her bluntness, his mouth opening and closing like a fish in shock, "I…" He cleared his throat, "I never thought about it."

Bulma raised a brow in disbelief, "You've fantasized about how you want to fuck a woman, haven't you?" 

Vegeta licked his dry lips, "I have…" 

"Yeah?" She leaned in close to him, "Why don't you tell me? I'm not shy."

Vegeta had no doubt about that as he thought about what to reveal, "I want to try… blow jobs and… eating pussy."

She hummed curiously, "Anything else?" 

"I've thought about holding… a woman down while I… fucked her from behind," he admitted quietly. 

"Oh, bondage?" She grinned seductively. 

Vegeta shook his head adamantly, "No! Not bondage… I don't want to hurt… you… anyone like that."

"Okay, but you want to hold me down? Fuck me from behind… in my ass or pussy?" She asked as she played with the lace of her stockings. 

"P-pussy," he stuttered. 

"I see, and how do you want to hold me down?" She took her garter strap in her hand to stroke it between her thumb and finger. 

Vegeta hesitated, "Against the wall and holding your hands above your head with mine."

"That's hot," she said as she continued to play with her garter. "I'm clean by the way and I'm on birth control, so you can cum inside me as much as you want."

Vegeta licked his lips again, "We can fuck… raw?" 

"Would you like that?" She asked gently. 

He nodded once, "Yeah." They were silent for a moment before he spoke, "I have another fantasy."

"Yeah, was is it?" She tilted her head. 

"I want you to be on top of me," he rushed out. 

"You want me to ride your cock?" She smiled wickedly. 

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Yes… I want you to cum on my… cock."

"You're making my pussy wet," she grinned. Vegeta didn’t know how to respond but to blush and she moved a little closer, "Can I touch you?" 

He hesitated a moment before nodding and he expected her to touch his leg but he was pleasantly surprised when she threaded her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. Vegeta almost purred at her gentle touch, "That's nice." She didn't do anything more than pet his hair as they drove and Vegeta felt himself relax under her touch. Vegeta pulled up into the parking lot of a large, grecian style three star hotel and quickly parked, he turned off the car then moved to look at her. She glanced back at him curiously and he took a deep breath, “Are you sure about this?”

She blinked at him and giggled, “I think that should be my line.”

He blushed slightly, “I want you to… have fun too.”

“Baby, pleasing you is fun for me,” she said as continued to stroke his hair.

He looked deep into her eyes to see no falsity in her gaze and nodded, “I hope you’ll like the room.”

“I’m sure I will,” she replied with a smile and he stepped out of the car, going to her side to help her out. She took the hand that he extended to her and stepped out of the car, that’s when he noticed she was slightly taller than him with her heels. It was exciting to him as he glanced down at her shapely legs and an image of her wrapping them around him came to mind, hardening his member in an instant. “What are you fantasizing about?” Her voice had him whipping his head back up.

His ears burned as he saw that she was staring at his erection that was apparent through his pants, “Your… your legs around me when I… fuck you.”

She slowly smiled bewitchingly, “I like these fantasies of yours.” Vegeta held his breath as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I can’t wait to fulfill them all.”

Vegeta swallowed as he held his arm to her and she hooked hers around it as she smiled softly. He lead her toward the entrance and ignored the stares of the hotel staff and guests, he only felt pride to have such a beautiful woman on his arm. He brought them to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor of his room and soon they were standing by his door. He took out the key card to swing the door open and he stepped inside with her. 

He saw that Bulma was taking in the large spacious room with interest and she released him as they walked further in. The room had a warm glow with cream colored walls and soft blue carpet as the queen sized bed was pushed to one side of the room had a gold comforter with a large screen TV was on the opposite side. There was a dark wooden table with matching chairs with a covered silver tray, a bottle of red wine, and crystal wine glasses underneath the TV. Vegeta walked over to it as Bulma removed her fur coat and placed on a sofa in the corner of the room by the window. “Would you like some wine?” He asked as she returned to him.

“Sure,” She said as she watched him open the bottle of wine and pour it into the glasses. He handed her glass as he took his own and he stared at her now bare shoulders, noticing how pale her skin was, especially compared to his own caramel tone. “What should we toast to?”

He glanced up at her with a slight flush, “F… friendship.”

She smiled as she clinked her glass with his, “To friendship.” She took a sip as she made eye contact with him and Vegeta had to force himself to remember to also drink. 

He put his drink down and quickly moved to open the silver tray, clumsily putting the lid down in his nervousness, “I had some food prepared.”

He revealed a platter with a small plate of oysters on ice, slices of cheese, crackers, and chocolate covered strawberries and she looked on with surprise, “You certainly know how to treat a girl.”

“I… I want you to feel… special,” he said as he glanced away shyly.

“I certainly do,” she said as put her wine glass down and grabbed an oyster. “This is an interesting selection.”

“It’s supposed to be an… aphrodisiac,” Vegeta replied softly as he watched her bring the oyster to her lips and tipped her head back to slide it down her mouth. 

She moaned as she chewed and swallowed loudly, Vegeta couldn’t help but stare at the obscene scene. She turned to him with a suggestive smile, “Would you like a taste?” Vegeta nodded wide-eyed and she put the empty shell down to grab another oyster, she stepped toward him and put the edge of the oyster shell against his lips. Vegeta opened his lips and she titled the oyster to slip the wet flesh into his mouth, he chewed but couldn’t taste it as he stared back at her in a daze. “Good?” She smiled as she stared into his eyes.

He nodded as he swallowed, “Yes.” She put the empty shell down and Vegeta had the urge to feed her as well, he put down his own wine glass and picked up a strawberry. He turned to her with excitement, “Do you like strawberries?”

She smiled sweetly, the first time he had ever seen that kind of smile on her face and he liked it, “I love strawberries!”

He held it out to her between his fingers and without hesitation, she moved in to take bite, sighing in pleasure as juice stained her lips. Vegeta stared at the spot, “I want to kiss you.” She looked at him with slight surprise and his face turned red as he turned away, “Sorry.”

He felt her soft hands against his cheeks and she brought his face back to him, she smiled at him soothingly as she stepped into him and slanted her mouth to press her lips against his tenderly. He took a slight intake of breath at the feel of her warm, soft lips against his, feeling a jolt of electricity between them. She pulled away, looking a bit stunned and he knew that she had felt it too. She smiled at him and moved in again to kiss him with a little more pressure, leaving little brushes of her lips against his. Vegeta’s hands trembled as he carefully put his hands on her bare waist, her skin felt like silk on his fingertips and he wanted her closer, pulling her into him, which she complied. 

He started to return her kisses with uncertainty before she started kneading his lips with her own, teasing him with little touches of her tongue. She licked the seam of his lips and he slightly parted them for her and he jerked back when her tongue touched his. He looked at her shock and she seemed to wait patiently for him until he leaned in to kiss her. This time he let her invade his mouth and he groaned when she touched his tongue with her own, and stroked it with long licks before she coaxed it into her mouth to suckle it. Vegeta whimpered at the sensation, her mouth was so wet and soft, and she tasted sweet and divine. Wanting more of her, he used his own to tongue to play with hers and she moaned into his mouth, enjoying the sound, he continued to tease her with clumsy skill.

She pulled away and Vegeta was breathing hard from their kiss, she rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb as she licked her lips. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, I… I liked that."

She smiled warmly as she gave him one last kiss and stepped back, leaving him a bit disappointed. But the feeling didn't last when she bent over, showing off her large breasts to unzip her boots and kicked them off as she stood, bringing her at level with him. "Do you want to help me take my clothes off?" 

Vegeta gave a nod and stepped closer to her, she took his hands to place them at the hem of her shirt and he took hold of it. He slowly pulled her crop top up over her head, feeling her skin as he did and once her top was off, he dropped it as her breasts were in his view. They were large and perky with pink nipples that pebbled in the air. He only stared, unsure of what to do and he wasn't aware that she had taken his hands and placed them on her breasts. They were soft and overflowed his hands as she used them to massage her flesh. 

"You can use your mouth," she whispered to him. Vegeta licked his lips at her suggestion and moved in to lick her nipple as a test. She made a small noise of delight, encouraging him to lick her again and again and he wondered what it would be like to suck on her nipple. He opened his mouth and drew her nipple into it, groaning as he suckle her breast. She moaned above him and he sucked harder, he felt her use his other hand to massage her other breasts and he pulled away. He saw how swollen her flesh was and was about to apologize when she spoke, "Do the other one." 

He glanced up at her to see lust in her eyes and he happily did as she asked, enveloped her other breast with his hot mouth, giving it hard tugs that had her crying out softly. Vegeta was very hard and could feel precum leaking from his cock, he thought he was about to explode from just having her breasts in his mouth. He remorsefully brought his mouth away and looked up at her, she leaned forward to give him a kiss as she reached down and took the zipper tab of her skirt and pulled it up. Vegeta broke the kiss and looked down to see her remove her skirt, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her garters and black lace panties. 

His hands of his own accord, glided down her breasts to her hips as he stared at her panties and he slipped his hand underneath the material to pull them down. Bulma didn't stop him as he went down to his knees to take off her panties, garters and stockings, gently taking each foot to slip them off. He was then facing her sex, blue curls teasingly barring his view and he looked up at her in awe, "Can I touch you again?"

"Of course, but it might be easier on the bed," she said as she touched his face and he nodded enthusiastically. She smiled and moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge before she slowly spread her legs for him. Vegeta swallowed as crawled over to her and stared at her opening, it was pink and wet, her feminine nectar coating her lips. He put his hands on her thighs and slid them up, pushing them farther apart for him. He brought a finger over gently swiped it down her opening and she twitched slightly. He looked up at her but she smiled reassuringly, "Keep going."

He repeated the same action again, petting her with his finger and remembered how she had put his finger inside her before. He saw her small opening and pushed the tip of his finger in and her breath hitched, but he continued slowly pushing his finger in until he could go no farther. She looked so small around his finger as he brought it back up to push it back in. He saw her legs begin to tremble as he pulled away again and thrusted his finger inside her harder. He did it a few more times before her hand came down to stop him, "I think you've teased me enough, it's your turn." 

Vegeta looked up at her a little nervous but she only had a patient smile as she stood and he went to his feet in front of her. She brought her hands to his chest and massaged him as he breathed heavily in anticipation. She then moved to unbutton his shirt, smiling as she did one at a time and when she finished, she slid her hands underneath the fabric by his shoulders and brushed it off him. Her eyes went large at the sight of him, he was very muscular and lean, his arms, chest, and abs were well defined and Vegeta blushed when she put her hands on his chest to slide them down to his abs. "Wow, do you work out?" 

"Y-yes, I like to stay in shape," he replied softly. 

"No shit, you're jacked," she praised and Vegeta forced himself still as she played with the deep V that led to his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the fly, hooking her thumbs into his pants and boxers to push them down. Vegeta quickly kicked off his tennis shoes for her as she took off the rest of his clothes until he stood before her bare. She stood and glanced down at his erection in surprise, Vegeta squirmed under her gaze, nervous that she would disapprove. She gently took his cock in her hand and Vegeta jumped, but that didn't stop her from giving him a stroke. "You're a big guy, aren't ya."

Vegeta looked down where her small hand was around him, her fingers weren't even close to touching as she slowly rubbed him. "I am?" 

She smiled at him wickedly, "Oh honey, you have a porn star cock, you're thick… _ very _ thick and pretty long." She gave him lingering kiss on his lips, "I can't wait for you to pound my pussy with this cock."

Vegeta faced flushed red, "I… I can't wait too."

She hummed in approval, "Why don't you sit on the bed." 

She released him and he moved to sit at the edge as she went down on her knees, Vegeta clenched the comforter when she took hold of his cock again, stoking it a few times before she moved in and licked him from base to tip with the flat of her tongue. Vegeta gave a gurgling gasp as she continued to lick him steadily, lapping up the precum that was dripping down his member until she brought her lips to his bulbous tip. Vegeta was breathing heavily when she played with the slit of his member with the tip of her tongue, giving it a few flicks before she stroked it and forced more precum to seep out. She fisted him as she rubbed her lips around the head and opened her mouth to take him in, sucking him as she slowly took him in her mouth. Vegeta moaned as he felt himself hit the back of her throat and watched her begin bob her head on his cock, it was an elicit sight but he wanted something else and he tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped, removing him from her mouth with a slight pop and licked her lips, “You okay?”

“Can you use…” he began, a little shy.

“What is it?” She said as she continued to tease him with her hand.

“Use your tits,” he knew his ears were red when he made the request, but she just smiled.

“As you wish,” she said as she released him and cupped her breasts, bringing herself forward to put his cock between them and wrap her flesh around him. She massaged her breasts around him, moving them up and down on his thick member, then put her arm around them to hold him in place. Vegeta moaned as he saw his cock nestled between her breasts and felt their softness emmersing him, thrusting into them for more. She brought her other hand around his tip to play with it, rolling it with her thumb as he pumped himself harder between her breasts. His movements became frantic and he felt his balls tighten, waiting to release his seed as more precum drizzled out, coating her breasts. “That’s it baby, cum on my tits,” she coaxed him and her voice finished him off. 

Vegeta shouted as he felt his semen spurt out from his cock, pleasure radiating up from his balls as he continued to release himself on her breasts. She continued to hold him as his thrusts began to slow to a stop. He was gasping for air as he opened his eyes and looked down at Bulma, she was smiling at him as she licked the corner of her lips where a drop of semen splashed. He looked her over and saw that her breast, chest, and throat were covered in his seed and he was simultaneously turned on and embarrassed. “I… I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be, that was hot,” she sexily grinned up at him.

Vegeta took a deep breath as she rubbed his thighs as though comforting him and he then blurted out his words, “I want to eat your pussy.”

She giggled slightly but not in a hurtful way, “I’m up for it, where do you want me?”

“On my face,” he rushed out and then his face was redder than a beet.

She blinked at him for a moment and smiled lewdly, “That’s a rather bold request, it might be a little advance.”

Vegeta licked his lips, “I want to try.”

“Okay, but let me know when you want to stop,” she said as she stood, putting her hand on his chest to push him down on the bed as she straddled his legs. Vegeta’s heart was pounding as she crawled over him, “Do you want to take your glasses off?”

“I… I need them to see,” he replied as she put her knees around his head.

“And you want to see, don’t you,” she teased as spread herself wide over his face.

Vegeta gulped when he could see her wet opening directly in front of him, “Y-yes.” She settled herself over his mouth, looking down at him with a teasing smile and waited for him. He glanced at her glistening folds with a little apprehension, “How should I…”

“Do you like ice cream?” She asked him and he blinked up at her.

“Y-yes,” he stuttered his reply.

“Then just like that, lick me like you would your favorite ice cream cone,” she instructed and Vegeta looked at her sex again, a little uncertain. But he lifted his head and brought his tongue out to give a gentle swipe over her opening, groaning at her sweet taste as she gasped slightly. She nestled herself closer to him mouth, “Just like that.”

Vegeta obeyed and licked her again, long swipes of his tongue along her folds and the tip flicked a little swollen bud, she moaned and Vegeta realized that was her clit. He brought his hands up to put them on her thighs to have something to hold onto as he flicked her clit again and she responded by squirming above him. He grew excited and pressed his tongue against her bud, wiggling it back and forth and she cried out as her juices began to flow from her opening. Vegeta paused to see where her moisture was coming from and with curiosity, he probed her small opening where he had previously had his finger with the tip of his tongue. She gasped and pushed herself down further on his mouth, Vegeta wanted to hear more of her sounds and taste her unique flavor, and gripped her thighs tighter to force her down on his tongue. She moaned loudly as he twisted his tongue inside her, curling it before he started pumping it into her sweet, wet sex.

“Yes… give me more,” she moaned throatily and Vegeta looked up her body to see her rocking on his mouth, biting her lip as she massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples between her thumb and finger. He felt his cock begin to fill with blood at the sight of her and thrusted his tongue harder and faster into her in eagerness. He remembered how she orgasmed last time and brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing it slowly and she moaned loudly, encouraging Vegeta to continue. He put more and more pressure on her bud, using tight, fast circles and suddenly her inner muscles squeezed his tongue, a surge of liquid sprayed his face as she cried out huskily. Vegeta moaned as he swallowed her delectable juices, never stopping the thrusts of his tongue and flicking her clit. She gave a strangled cry, “Wait… stop… I can’t…”

Vegeta didn’t listen and again he felt her clamp down on his tongue as more nectar rushed into his mouth while she whimpered prettily. She put her hands down on the bed to try and pry away from his grasp, but his hold was unmoving, “Baby stop, it’s too much.”

Her words penetrated his skull and his face was painted red from embarrassment, he had enjoyed making her fall apart on his tongue, the way she tasted and didn’t want to stop, but he pulled his tongue away. She moved away, unstraddling him to collapse on the bed beside him, panting from coming twice on his mouth. He turned on his side to glance up at her with concern, “Are you okay?”

She looked at him and chuckled, “Yeah, that was good, you even made me squirt.” Vegeta did feel that his cheeks, chin, and neck were wet from her fluids, but he liked that she had marked him as he had done to her. He scooted up beside her to stare at her flushed face, she was so beautiful and he couldn’t believe she was with him. He reached forward to lay a kiss on her lips and pulled away, she glanced at him with a smile before she kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth that had him moaning. Vegeta suddenly jerked away when he felt her hand on his cock, stroking him and he saw her smile mischievously, “You’re hard again, do you want to put your cock in my pussy?”

Vegeta gaped at her before nodding excitedly, “Is it okay?”

“It’s really okay,” she said as she scooted up to lay her head on the pillow and Vegeta went with her as she spread her legs apart for him, while he placed his hands beside her head. “I’m really wet, so it should be easy for you to push that thick cock of yours inside.”

Vegeta gave a nervous nod as he glanced down at his hard member and then to her slick folds, but she helped him, grabbing a handful of muscular bottom to lead him down to her. She gently took the tip of his cock and lead it to her opening, Vegeta gasped at her softness against his blunt tip and started to push into her. She moaned as he entered, he saw that he was spreading her opening wide with his cock and he panted as he felt her muscles begin to surround him, squeezing him almost unbearably tight. He groaned as he went further in, “You’re so tight.”

She giggled, “And you’re so thick, you have an impressive cock.” She bit her lip, “You’re stretching my pussy good, baby.”

“Do you like it?” he asked as pushed in more, almost close to the hilt.

“Oh yeah, I like it a lot,” she moaned lightly.

Vegeta gasped as he finally filled her fully, sliding his legs down to settle into her more and he closed his eyes at the feel of her soft body against his, her hips cradling him, her belly pressed against his abs and her breast rising up to touch his chest at each breath, it was better than he ever imagined. She was massaging the muscles on his backside and he reached back to grab her hands to bring them over head, unable to handle her touch, afraid he would spill into her too soon. He pressed his face into her neck, smelling her floral, musky scent as he moved to clasp both her hands with one of his own. He nuzzled her as he spoke, “Can… can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, baby,” she replied as she held still for him.

“How much does it cost to fuck you for a night?” There was a sound of metal clinking and Vegeta pulled away to see Bulma’s confusion as she looked up to see her hands handcuffed to the bed board.

“Baby, what is this?” she asked as she pulled on the handcuffs, looking a little panicked.

Vegeta raised up on his haunches, sitting on his legs but never pulling his cock out of her as he chuckled and removed his glasses. He slicked his hair back with his other hand to reveal his widow's peak as he grinned evilly down at the handcuffed woman, his eyes sharp and cold, “Well _ baby_, you’re under arrest for prostitution.”

She blinked at him for a moment before laughing, “Is this a kink of yours? It’s kind of exciting.”

“No, it’s not a kink sweetheart, I’m an actual cop,” he said as he reached under the pillow where he had kept his handcuffs and pulled out his badge for her to study it.

“Oh shit,” she cursed as she glanced at him in shock. “Wait, wait wait, I’m a cop too!”

He snorted, “Hn, cute, you can’t get out of this one, woman.”

“I’m telling the truth! I’m also a cop! I’m investigating a prostitution ring!” She protested.

He chuckled darkly, “If that’s true, why am I balls deep inside you, woman?”

“I should be asking you the same damn question, jackass! Why is a cop fucking a prostitute he’s trying to arrest?” She argued loudly.

He shrugged carelessly, “I got bored and you seemed like the perfect opportunity to have some fun.”

“Get the fuck off me!” She yelled angrily.

“Aww, what’s the matter, _ baby_? Now that I’m not a shy virgin, you’re not interested in fucking me and taking my money?” He taunted as slid his hands to her hips.

“When this is over, I’m calling your superiors and having you fired!” She shouted.

“Sure thing, sweetie,” he said as he rubbed her hips and then glanced at her wickedly. “You know, I'd be willing to let the charges drop if you give me a good time.”

“I’m not a hooker, you asshole!” She said as she tried to buck him off.

He smiled ferally, “You shouldn’t squirm like that, it’s only making me harder.”

She screeched in outrage as she forced herself still, “You’re going to pay for this!”

“I like your fiestiness, now be a good little whore and let me fuck you,” he said as he leaned over her.

“I’m going to kill you!” she said and he grinned coldly at her words.

“It seems you need a little bit of coaxing,” he said as moved to kiss her neck and she tried to headbutt him, but he pulled back and chuckled. “You’re going to be a great fuck, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you!” she growled.

“Oh, you will,” his said icily, sending a shiver down her spine as he looked at her coldly.

He dipped his head to her neck again, breathing in her scent before nipping and suckling her skin, leaving his mark on her throat. She wiggled under him, but it didn’t deter him as he made his way down, placing open hot kisses on her skin and she gasped as he took a nipple into his mouth, twirling it around with tongue expertly as he sucked her with gentle tugs that grew stronger. “Stop…” she whispered as she squirmed on his cock, his ministration on her breasts were making her hot. He left her breast with a pop and went to the other one to give his attention to as he moved a thumb to circle it around the flesh of her clit. She had already been wet when he entered her, but she was beginning to soak his hard member more and more as he teased her clit. “If you make me cum hard, I won’t report you,” her voice fell over his ears. 

He gave her nipple a final lick and looked up to her lust filled eyes, he grinned in triumph, “Don’t worry my vulgar little whore, I’ll make you cum so hard that you won’t be able to leave this bed.”

She bit her lip as she writhed on his cock, “Then fuck me.”

“That’s a good whore,” he grinned maliciously as he moved his hand away from her clit. He put his hands on her rounded hips to hold her still and pulled his cock out almost to the tip for a second before slamming himself back into her. She cried out at his powerful thrust, her back arching for more and he did it again, forcefully thrusting his cock into her tight, slick opening. He shoved himself into her again and she whimpered, “That’s it, take my cock.”

“Fuck me harder!” She choked out as he steadily began to pump into her.

“You like it rough, you filthy whore?” He growled as he put more force into his thrusts that had her breasts bouncing and she moaned loudly.

“Yes! Oh fuck me!” She babbled as he plunged into her without mercy, the sound of slapping wet flesh reached their ears as more and more feminine juices poured out from her entrance in her delight. He then suddenly stopped and she cried out in protest, but she was swiftly flipped over on her stomach and he was inside her again. 

He brought her hips up and started pounding into her again, “Fuck, you’re so tight! Such a tight pussy!”

She was crying out for each of his thrusts as the side of her face was pressed into the pillow with her bottom in the air, she felt wicked exposing herself this way to this man. “Make me cum! I want to come on your cock.”

“Don’t make demands of me, whore,” he said as he gave her bottom a sharp swat and she moaned. “You like that? Such a slut.”

He gave her another swat that were making her folds feel more sensitive, “I’m cumming!”

“Fuck!” He shouted as he reached a hand over to take her clit between her fingers and pinched her forcefully. 

“Vegeta!” She screamed as she slammed down on his cock, heat consuming her whole body in a tsunami as her muscles clenched him like a vice, her nectar erupting over his cock.

“Fuck, Bulma!” Vegeta shouted as his semen suddenly jetted from his ball and out the tip of his cock, smothering her womb with his seed as he impaled her one last time, holding her still as he continued to spill himself inside her. His body tingled, especially his member where she twitched around him and he collapsed on top of her, falling together in a heap of sweating limbs and breathing heavily as their bodies came down from their blissful high. 

There was a loud pounding against the wall, “Hey! Keep it down in there, you animals or I’ll call the cops!”

Bulma and Vegeta were silent for a moment before they broke into chuckles, “I would love to see you explain this to your boss.”

Vegeta snorted as he kissed her shoulder, “Me? Your partner would disown you.”

“Krillin acts like a prude, but the things his wife tells me would have you blushing,” she said as she tried to pull her arms down and frowned when she realized she was still handcuffed.

Vegeta grabbed the key from under the pillow and reached over to unhandcuff her, rolling to his side as she shifted onto her back and rubbed her wrists. Vegeta frowned and grabbed her hands to check her wrists to see light red marks on them, “Shit, I hurt you.”

“Vegeta, I’m fine, I don’t even feel it,” she said as she watched him kiss her each of her wrists. She smiled happily, “But that was pretty fun, we'll certainly look back at our honeymoon with fondness.”

“I hope you will keep this to yourself, I don’t want it getting out that we were role playing cops, virgins and hookers,” he said as took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Is that what we’re officially calling it?” She asked as she put her arms around him, sighing contently into his chest. She smiled into his skin, “By the way, you make an adorable virgin.”

He snorted, “I felt like a fucking serial killer.”

She laughed, “We can role play that next time, you can butcher my pussy with your cock.”

He groaned in disbelief, “Kami, woman, you’re so vulgar.”

She giggled, “But I think it was perfect that we did this for our honeymoon.”

“If this had really happened when we first met, we would both would have been fucking fired,” he grumbled. 

“I like how we met, it’ll make an interesting story for our child… two cops, undercover for prositution arrest each other on the street,” she laughed at the memory. “Krillin, dressed as my pimp, trying to wrestle you down on the ground.”

Vegeta laughed evilly, “I should be sorry, but breaking his non-existent nose is what he deserved for trying to take someone twice his size.”

She slapped his chest, “You jerk, he was trying to protect me.”

“Well thanks to me, he’s better cop now,” he said as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. He froze suddenly, “Bulma.”

She glanced up at him with a smile, “Yes, my love?”

“Our child?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Oh you picked up on that? Such a good detective,” she cooed as she kissed his chin.

“Bulma, our child?” he repeated, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes, I mentioned our child, the one that is currently growing inside me,” she smiled wide.

Vegeta’s eyes grew large as he looked down at her belly, placing a trembling hand against her skin, “How…”

Bulma smiled teasingly, “Well, when two people love each other…”

“Don’t get cute, woman,” he interrupted. “You know what I mean.”

“I got a little busy and forgot to take my regular birth control shot, I thought I would be safe for a little while… but apparently not, and since we go at it like bunnies…”

Vegeta snorted amusedly as he rubbed her belly where their child grew, “Bunnies have nothing on us, woman.”

“Are you upset?” she asked a little uncertain and he looked up into her nervous gaze.

He smiled tenderly at her, “No, it’s earlier than I expected, but I’m glad we’re going to have a baby.” He then suddenly scowled, “But you should have told me earlier before I fucked you so rough.”

“Yes, my love,” she said as she kissed his lips that were pulled down unhappily, one of her favorite parts of him. She then continued to leave little kisses on his face, “You’re so cute when you frown at me like that, I love that about you.”

“You only love my frown?” His lips dipped lower.

“Oh, my poor bad man, he’s feeling neglected,” she cooed as she kissed the tip of his nose.

“Woman…” he scolded slightly.

She giggled as she kissed lips and looked deep into his eyes, “I love you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks and grunted, “Hn, that’s better.”

She smiled at her husband and sat up, “Come on _ baby_, why don’t we go shower, I’m still yours for the night.”

Vegeta grinned evilly as he moved up to kiss her passionately, “Woman, you’re going to be mine every night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story! Did you enjoy the twist? Please let me know what you thought! 😘


End file.
